The Heart's Desires
by MsDocTimeLady
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy tries to please his Pureblood dad, but he has always been different. When sorted into a different house, making friends with a Potter, and falling for an unexpected girl, Scorpius has to choose what it is he truly wants, the approval of his father, or to accept himself. *No Slash*
1. The First Ride

Scorpius waved goodbye to his parents out the window, not letting on how nervous he was. Soon, he would start his first day at Hogwarts. The thing was, Scorpius had no friends. He hesitated before looking for a compartment.

The name Malfoy was not popular. Both his father and Grandfather had a checkered past. However, Scorpius was proud of his father. Draco Malfoy had been working at St. Mungos for many years now. Not only that, Scorpius secretly enjoyed hearing dad's stories about Harry Potter. But he wasn't going to tell father that. His dad loathed Harry and the feeling was mutual, but Harry had still saved Draco.

The train's whistle sounded and the train started speeding towards Hogwarts. Scorpius sighed and settled with an empty compartment. He wasn't going to get his hopes up. A few minutes later, Scorpius looked up. A young boy with green eyes and jet black hair that was shaggy was peeking in. Scorpius stared at him, slightly annoyed. The boy laughed, and a first year boy that had to be his sibling dragged him away. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

The compartment door opened to the second boy. "Sorry about my brother." Then the door shut. Scorpius was a little stunned. How abrupt. He shouldn't be surprised.

"Anythin' off the trolley dear?" said a plump witch pushing a cart. "A chocolate frog." said Scorpius, getting some money. She handed it to him and he nodded curtly. The witch was taken aback. Scorpius scolded himself. His family was purebred, haughty and proud. When Scorpius showed the opposite, his father disapproved. Scorpio couldn't understand himself why he was different.

Scorpius looked at his frog, and put it away, his appetite gone. Father had changed since the war, but he still possessed some of the same qualities. Scorpius could understand. Father was once quite a bit like Grandpa Lucius from what Scorpius heard. However Scorpius had never met him because Lucius was still in Azkaban. Grandma Narcissa lived with them and had suffered emotionally due to this and the war. Scorpius doubted she would ever be the same again.


	2. Potter nerves

Scorpius felt the train lurch into the station at Hogsmede. He stood up, grabbed his trunk and yanked it off. Next he grabbed his Screech Owl Gerard and left his compartment.

Once he got off the train he heard a booming voice say, "Firs' years this way, firs' years this way please!"

Scorpius looked to see the man, and gasped. It was Hagrid, the half giant he heard about. He made his way over to Hagrid.

"Don't worry 'bout your stuff, it will be taken care of..." said Hagrid to a scared looking girl.

"Hiya Hagrid!"

Scorpius was almost knocked over by the boy who laughed at him earlier.

" Hallo James! Staying out of trouble are ya?" said Hagrid, shaking the boy's hand.

The boy called James smirked, "Yeah."

James' brother rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you must be Albus, pleasure to meet ya!" smiled Hagrid.

Albus returned the smile.

Scorpius looked at the two boys. No wonder he thought they were familiar. They must be Potter's boys! Scorpius hadn't thought of that before. Now Scorpius understood why James was mocking him. Maybe father was right, maybe those Potters were prats. James seemed so high and mighty... yet Albus had apologized for his brother's actions, and seemed,... nice.

Scorpius shook his head.

"Right firs' years, come with me!" said Hagrid.

The swarm of first years followed Hagrid to the boats. Scorpius found an empty boat.

"Can I sit in here too?" Albus asked shyly.

Scorpius shrugged, and Albus took it to mean yes.

"Albus Potter." said Albus, extending his hand.

Scorpius hesitantly took it and shook. What would Albus say when Scorpius said his name?

"Scorpius."

Albus looked at him curiously, but didn't press for a last name. When the sorting came, Albus would know. There was silence on the rest of the boat ride, and not just nerves.

The boys took in the view. It was beautiful! Students marveled at the giant castle silhouetted in the background of the huge lake. Scorpius couldn't help but be impressed. What felt like only a minute later, the boats bumped up against the shore.

Scorpius' nerves rose. His dad wouldn't tell him how they would be sorted. It was Hogswarts tradition to not tell. What if he was in Slytherin? Father would be happy, but Scorpius didn't exactly know what to think. His family were Slytherins for as far back as memory served. Father said Slytherins were know for their ambition and love of power. Scorpius wasn't quite sure what that meant.

The first years ascended the cavern and made it to the front doors of the school. Not long after, they opened. Scorpius saw a magnificent marble staircase, and several doors.

"Thank you Hagrid." said a voice when they reached the top of the stairs. He was short and stout, but exuded his authority.

"No problem Professor McMillan." said Hagrid.

"Hello everyone, I am Ernie MicMillan, Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration Professor here at Hogwarts. Now, when you past through these doors, you will be sorted into your House. The four Houses here at Hogwarts are Gryffindor, HufflePuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. During your time here, your House is like a big extended family. You can earn points for your house for achievements, however break the rules and you will lose points for your House. At the end of each year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup. Now, the sorting will begin soon. When I return, we will go into the hall and the ceremony will begin." said the stout man.

The first years looked around, exchanging nervous glances. Scorpius was begging to be in Slyrherin, because if he didn't get sorted into Slytherin's House, he'd have to face his father.


	3. Hmm

**A/N: Sorry if my Sorting Hat song is bad, it isn't easy to come up with. **

Professor McMilian came out a few minutes later.

"All right, everyone line up behind me. We're ready to sort you now." he said, smiling.

There were nervous whispers as they walked through the doors. Then ohs and ahs at the Great Hall. Each house had a banner with their colors and mascots over their tables. The older students watched the first years shuffle through the hall eagerly.

Scorpius' stomach clenched. He had to be sorted in front of the whole school?

"When I call your name, you will come up to the stool, place the Sorting Hat on your head, and when sorted proceed to your house table. But first..." said Professor McMilian, nodding at the Hat.

The Sorting Hat's brim opened, and it began to sing,

"Oh when Hogwarts began,

The Founders dreamed a dream,

They wanted to teach magic,

And they were quite a team,

But each wanted different qualities,

Gryffindor was brave and bold,

Slytherin was in ambition sold,

Ravenclaw wished for knowledge in the bright,

Hufflepuff wished for loyalty and right,

Since then,

We've been through strife and battles fought,

but the goal stuck that they always sought,

Magic is our gift and let us learn it well,

and knowledge gladly learned will tell,

In me they put a hope of this legacy to continue on,

so told in this tale I sing in song,

Just put me on and I'll put you where you go!"

The school applauded.

Unrolling the parchment, Professor McMilian said, "Abbot, Kenn."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ackley, Jennifer."

"SLYTHERIN!"

On it went until,

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius swallowed. Albus looked at him, stunned. Scorpius pretended not to notice.

"Ah, a Malfoy. Hmm... interesting."

Scorpius hoped against hope no one else heard what the Hat said.

"Hmm... plenty of courage, open minded, a just heart."

"Slytherin, please Slytherin." begged Scorpius silently.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius turned white. Silence.


	4. Malfoy Abashed

There was a polite scatter of applause. The Gryffindors were stunned, but clapped. Scorpius couldn't move at first. What would father say? But he walked, taking what felt like eternity and sat down in a more empty section at the table.

"Potter, Albus."

Albus nervously went forward and sat on the stool.

"Potter eh? You're a chip off the old block. GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus sighed in relief. Still unnerved, Scorpius mindlessly applauded for Albus, who later, to his surprise took a seat next to him. Albus didn't say anything, which Scorpius was grateful for.

Time passed, and then,

"Weasley, Rose."

Scorpius looked up, not really focused. A girl with curly, auburn hair and freckles nervously edged towards the hat and put it on.

"Another Weasley? Haha,... RAVENCLAW!"

Rose stepped down and joined her table, her fellows eagerly welcoming her.

"Cousin Rose got in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, but no surprise there." smirked James, who had made his way over.

When James caught sight of Scorpius, he scoffed. Scorpius glared at him, daring him to say something. Albus frowned at his brother, who went back to his seat.

"Sorry. That is how my brother is. Dad says he lives up to the name." said Scorpius.

Scorpius gave him a confused look.

"After my grandpa. He had a, well, interesting reputation."

"Ah. So did mine." said Scorpius impassively.

He looked down. Albus still talked to him even though he knew Scorpius was a Malfoy. Father, what would father say? He was at the Gryffindor table sitting next to a Potter... Scorpius didn't want to guess.

He was interrupted from these thoughts when the Headmistress spoke.

"Now, I have a few start of term notices, first, no students under any circumstances can enter into the Forbidden Forest. Also, no magic allowed in the Hallways. For a list of banned items, such as love potions, please address Mr. Filch's door. With that out of the way, tuck in!" said McGonagall sharply.

The plates of food appeared, leaving the first years in awe. Scorpius merely stared. It all looked so inviting, but he didn't have much appetite. Albus gingerly grabbed some food and put it on his plate. Once it was filled, he looked over at Scorpius.

"Are you okay? You have no food and you look, well,..." started Albus.

"Fine." lied Scorpius.

Scorpius settled for some chicken legs and potatoes He might as well eat at least a little. No sense starving himself just because he was slightly stressed. The food was fantastic.

Suddenly exclamations of shock and interest filled the hall. There were ghosts floating around."

"Hello! Welcome to Gryffindor!" said a ghost with a ruff around his neck. He seemed quite prim and proper.

"That is the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas, or as everyone calls him, Nearly Headless Nick." whispered Albus to Scorpius.

Scorpius was about to inquire about the nearly headless business when he saw to James' entertainment, Sir Nick was removing his head at the Potter boy's request. Gasps and shrieks followed. Scorpius just shrugged.

Once the main courses were done, they disappeared to dessert. Looking down the table, James was grabbing a generous amount of every dessert in reach. His brother had just settled for pudding. Scorpius grabbed a small pastry and slowly nibbled on it.

When dessert was over, a male voice shouted over the din, "First year Gryffindors follow me please!"

Scorpius and Albus made it over to him, discovering who their prefects were. The male prefect was Adam Hopkins and the female prefect was Molly Weasley. Once the Gryffindors were all assembled, they followed their prefects to the Common Room.

"Keep in mind that the staircases like to change, so allow extra time to get to class." said Adam.

Meanwhile, all the new students stared at the moving pictures, whose occupants welcomed them cheerfully. Finally they reached a portrait of a fat lady with a curly brunette wig and elaborate silk dress.

Adam moved up and said, "Divina Major."

The portrait swung out, and the first years climbed in after him.

"Everyone, this is your Common Room, where you will be living, studying and so on for the next seven years."

There were comfortable squishy arm chairs next to a roaring fireplace, a notice board with a sorts of fliers,and tables to study around the room. In short, it seemed very cozy and warm.

"Now, the boys dormitories are on the right, girls on the left. You will receive your class schedules at breakfast. Feel free to get settled in and get plenty of rest." explained Molly.

Chattering, the boys and girls went their separate ways to their sleeping quarters. Scorpius selected a bottom bunk, not at all a fan of top bunks. Albus chose the bottom to Scorpius' left. No one made much conversation with Albus, and everyone actively avoided Scorpius.

Annoyed, Scorpius thought, "Is it going to be like this all year? Why did the Sorting Hat have to put me in Gryffindor not Slytherin?"

He felt he would have felt like he fit in. But some small part of him was excited to be in Gryffindor instead. But he could not help but linger on his imagination; his father's reaction and what it might lead to.

Not quite tired, Scorpius took out one of his course books and started reading. He didn't care if it seemed geeky. He always had liked to learn.

"Goodnight." said Albus.

"'Night." grumbled Scorpius, still into his reading.


	5. Indignant

Rays of sun wafted through the curtains, blinding Scorpius' eyes. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He rolled out of bed and changed into his robes. Next to him, Albus let out a big yawn and followed suit.

"Want to go down to breakfast together?" asked Albus nervously.

Scorpius shrugged. After getting ready, the boys headed to breakfast together in silence. James hailed them on the way down. Well, said hello to Albus. James noticed Scorpius with his brother after a few distracted moments.

"What are you doing?" hissed James into Albus' ear.

"Do you mind?" whispered Albus sourly.

Albus was slightly timid in these situations and tried to stand up for himself, but with his brother... Albus liked to avoid conflict, James seemed to draw it. Albus just was shy and uncertain, his brother as noted was the opposite.

Scorpius, with eyes narrowed, looked at James during this exchange. James glowered at him, then raced ahead to breakfast.

"Don't mind him." said Albus tentatively.

More silence. Scorpius would ignore it, but it felt like it would develop into a habit. If so, no more Potters. Minutes later they reached the Great Hall and found seats. Scorpius looked at the food, and just settled for his toast. Down the way, a Professor. was passing out schedules. Eventually he reached Scorpius and Albus.

"Hiya Albus!" said the Professor, beaming.

"Hi..."

"Forgive me, I'm Neville... er.. Professor Longbottom."

"Oh hi! Sorry." said Albus, embarrassed.

Neville waved his hand, "Don't apologize. Here's your schedule."

Albus took it.

"I am your head of house as well, if you didn't know already." smiled Neville.

"Yes I did." said Albus, returning the smile.

Scorpius had heard about Neville Longbottom. According to father, he blundered around a lot and was a "loser".

"Here Scorpius, and welcome to Gryffindor." said Professor Longbottom, handing him his schedule.

"Thanks." muttered Scorpius, staring at his breakfast.

Neville grinned and continued passing out schedules to other students.

"Dad was right, he is really nice." said Albus, not really addressing Scorpius.

Scorpius busied himself with his schedule. His first class was Potions with :Professor Slughorn.

"First class is Slughorn. Dad warned me about him, he takes an interest in students who have well known families or show any potential." said Albus.

"I heard that too." said Scorpius.

Draco had grudgingly recollected how Slughorn never included him. Scorpius liked hearing about his father's years at Hogwarts because while it was just same old, same old, things became more interesting. Then father had warned him never to mention the War again. Honestly, Scorpius couldn't blame him. Draco had only told his son so much to stop Scorpius from bugging him.

Slughorn seemed harmless in what little Scorpius knew, (other than his father's annoyance), but that didn't mean he wanted to be a member of the "Slug Club".

"I'm looking forward to flying class, sadly it isn't until Thursday." said Albus.

Scorpius looked at Thursday and groaned.

"What?" asked Albus, who then stared at that spot too, "Oh... Slytherins."

Silence.

"Speaking of flying," started James, squeezing in between Albus and Scorpius, "Tryouts are soon."

James paid no attention to the fact he almost knocked Scorpius over or the furious look that followed.

"I'm going to be a Seeker, like dad!" smirked James, standing proudly.

Albus simply rolled his eyes.

"Oy, Malfoy, did you know dad was the one who allowed first years to try out for the team again? After the war that is." said James rather snidely.

Scorpius wanted to punch him but held back, deciding that dignifying Potter with a response would only encourage him.

"I think, I might go for tryouts too..." said Albus gingerly.

James smirked some more.

Trying to brush his brother off, Albus inquired, "Hey Scorpius, are you going to try out?"

"I don't know. Probably." answered Scorpius carelessly.

"I heard your dad was terrible on a broom..." mocked James.

As much as Scorpius didn't want to give James any satisfaction, he left his breakfast untouched and left.

Now he was determined to try out. If he could get on the team, that would shut Potter up.


	6. Snake and Lion

Scorpius heard running footsteps behind him, and an "Excuse me,... sorry...", but it didn't make him stop. He had gathered his book for potions and was almost to the classroom when he was touched on the shoulder. Scorpius turned to see a panting Albus, bent down to catch his breath. He held up his hand for a moment. Scorpius patiently waited.

"I'm sorry about my brother." said Albus, clutching his chest.

"Did you run all the way from the Great Hall?" asked Scorpius, stunned.

"N...no. I wanted to give you a little space, but when I saw you heading for class,..." said Albus.

"Listen, it isn't your fault." said Scorpius impassively.

"I know, but if I could just stand up to him, and insulting your family like that... Dad hates when we make fun of your dad."

"Why? I thought they hated each other."

But Scorpius and Albus were cut off.

"Boys, class is about to start." said Slughorn with a few "Tut tuts" after, but still smiling.

"Right." said Albus sheepishly.

The two boys said nothing as they found seats next to each other.

"Welcome welcome to Potions class! I am Professor Slughorn and I am delighted to be teaching you about this fascinating subject. To get started, we are going to start with a simple potion. Now, please turn to page 394 of the text for today's potion..." said Slughorn, who continued to describe the potion and put the ingredients on the board.

Scorpius and Albus silently started their brew.

Was this why Albus was trying to be nice to Scorpius? Because Harry Potter told his son to? Or was he trying to befriend Scorpius because there was a genuine interest?

Scorpius shook his head and continued his focus on potions. Why should he care?

"Hey, Scorpius, you're overdoing your slicing." said Albus timidly.

Scorpius looked down at his roots. They were beyond slices but almost powdered. Albus gently picked up the dust and put his own slices in place.

"But... that isn't..." said Scorpius, both shocked and slightly annoyed. Potter didn't need to do him any favors.

But Albus ignored him and got another root from his bag.

From time to time Scorpius curiously looked over at Albus. He seemed to be doing quite well with his po*tion. Scorpius was not bad, but he was impressed. He had heard Albus' father was not so great at potions, but Scorpius didn't fully take that into account. Not like others. Father liked to complain about the Potters when he could. But unlike James, Scorpius had no intention of rubbing it in James' or Albus' faces. Yes, even though he was close to loathing with James he wasn't going to stoop to Potters' level.

On top of that, he felt guilty. He had been caught up and mangled his roots, yet Albus gave him his. Both of them would have been in some trouble for that, Scorpius was sure. Reporting it felt right because he didn't cut them himself, but Albus would get in trouble. Silly as it sounded, but it could sound like Albus did the potion for him. Scorpius was just not happy at the moment.

A few minutes later, Slughorn did his rounds.

"Nice work Mr. Potter!" said Slughorn, admiring Albus' potion.

Next he examined Scorpius'.

"You boys did fantastic! A's for you both!" said Slughorn, clapping his hands in delight.

"Thanks." said Scorpius, rather flustered.

He felt guilty. After how he treated his roots, a C was preferable.

After class was over, they packed up silently.

"You didn't have to do that." said Scorpius as they headed for History of Magic.

"It's ok, I know you could have done it over but I wanted to save you time."

Scorpius didn't know what to say. He was beginning to like Albus, and sincerely hoped that Albus wanted to be friends because he liked Scorpius, not because he was obligated.

History of Magic was boring. Scorpius couldn't keep his eyes open. How was he to pass at this rate? There was no way he could stay focused enough to take down notes. He glanced over and saw the Weasley girl with the auburn hair. She was attentive, but her eyes were watering. Scorpius was trying not to chuckle. He did feel sorry for her, but the way her eyes were burning to stay awake, was kind of cute. Scorpius looked away, feeling silly. Soon, he completely lost focus and drifted off.

_A snake slithered over. _

"_A lion?" said the voice of Draco from the snake's mouth._

"_Yes." said the lion with Scorpius' voice timidly. _

"_A LION?" hissed the snake._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't choose... "_

"_Ssssilence!" hissed the snake again, "You were supposed to be one of us. Not one of ….of... THEM!" _

"_But, father..."_

"_TRAITOR! TRAITOR!"_

"_No... father...father..."_

Scorpius snapped awake at the bell.

"You okay?" asked Albus, concerned.

"Fine." lied Scorpius.


	7. A Worry Wort

While going to dinner, accompanied by Albus, Scorpius' thoughts drifted to his father. What would he think of his son's activities the last few days? It made Scorpius shutter. He knew it would be inevitable that father would at least find out he was in Gryffindor, but Scorpius planned to keep it secret for as long as possible.

"Everything okay?" asked Albus.

"Yes." said Scorpius.

Like he wanted to tell anyone else of his concerns. He was accustomed to lying.

They reached the Great Hall. Scorpius was starving. He didn't each much lunch, still so worried. But in order to appease his growling stomach, and keep up the act, he needed food.

When they arrived at the table, Scorpious didn't talk, Albus didn't push it. James had sat next to his brother, and was going on about how he was destined to be a great Seeker like his dad. Albus just rolled his eyes, and Scorpious just kept eating, finding better to ignore James. Scorpious' reaction would only encourage it.

After eating, Albus said with a groan, "I guess I need to get started on our History of Magic homework."

Scorpious wasn't excited either, but any chance to distract him from the troubling dream would be helpful. Not to mention James' ranting also made him nervous about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts.

The essay was on magic in the Medieval period. Scorpious opened his book and read the chapter on it. He had fallen asleep so he had nothing from class to go off of. And homework for the first class? Yeesh.

"_Medieval magic was believed to be commonplace, with healing arts, alchemy, and true witchcraft. May claimed to have magical powers to scare those around them..." _

Scorpious read further and started to write as he got into more of the chapter. The Common room wasn't quiet, but Scorpious had a knack for tuning out. Why, he thought, could he tune things out except for James Potter? Was it because of their father's loathing each other?

Scorpious had to remind himself to focus. Hours creeped by as he and Albus worked on their homework. He looked to see Albus rolling his eyes and followed his gaze. His brother had a book open but was fast asleep.

"You'd think he'd be running around instead of attempting to do his homework. The fact he is sleeping doesn't surprise me." said Albus in a lighthearted tone.

Scorpious couldn't help himself.

"How do you put up with it?"

"Let me tell you it isnt't easy. Before boarding he was convinced I was going to be in Slytherin. Dad had to assure me there was nothing wrong with it. Snape was in Slytherin and one of the bravest men he knew. James just...well, likes to cause a stir."

"No kidding." Scorpious thought.

But he dwelt on Albus' response. Just like he had dreaded getitng into Gryffindor, Albus was worried he would get sorted into Slytherin. It made him feel better, if only just a little bit. However that didn't stop the concerns he had. Besides, it worked out for Albus. Harry had been accepting from the beginning. Draco however had insisted his son would be in Slytherin like his family had been for generations.

Scorpious glanced at his watch. It was a quarter till 11. Tomorrow was flying lessons, adding to his list of grievences. He hoped he didn't make a fool of himself. It wasn't like he hadn't flown before, but outside his family? Never. It wasn't just his drive to make James eat his worda, but the desire to play in this wonderful sport. Not to mention if he made the team, once the shock that he was in Gryffindor wore down (if ever), father might be proud.

Albus yawned, interrupting these solemn thoughts.

"I don't know about you, but I am ready for sleep." said Albus, getting up and strenching.

Scorpious hestitated. He didn't want to go up just yet, but he was also exhausted. How was he to divert his thoughts when he was in bed with quiet? Would he have another worrisome dream?

He sighed and went up the stairs to the dormitory.


End file.
